Hofgrir Horse-Crusher
|Base ID = }} Hofgrir Horse-Crusher is a Nord and the owner of the Riften Stables, just outside of Riften. Background Hofgrir Horse-Crusher got his nickname by crushing a colt's spine while riding drunk, and as a result, he hasn't ridden a horse since. He also teaches an apprentice, Shadr, and believes that walls of towns are just "a weakling's hiding spot." He likes to boast that he has "the strongest arms in all of Skyrim," which can start a brawl if the player challenges him on this fact. Quests Caught Red Handed Hofgrir has a Mark of Dibella given to him by Haelga in exchange for an "intimate favor." Get it from him in as part of completing Svana Far-Shield's favor. Test of muscle The Dragonborn can accept his challenge and brawl with him on a 100 bet. Winning the brawl, and therefore the bet, will make the horses and items inside the stables free to take. Rescue Mission He is a potential target for kidnappers in "Rescue Mission," a radiant quest for the Companions. Wares He sells horses for 1,000 each. Dialogue "Too lazy to walk, eh? Well, you've found the right place." :Must be dangerous living outside the walls. ""Bah, I'm not afraid of anything out here. Walls are just a weakling's hiding spot. Now me, I'm no weakling. In fact, I bet I've got the strongest arms in all of Skyrim." ::I bet you're wrong. "Oh! Sounds like I've got a challenger. Tell you what. How about a friendly wager, just between us. I bet you my entire purse of septims I can beat you in a fistfight. You match the bet and we fight until one of us gives in." :::Sure, I'll match your bet! (Brawl) "All right, remember... this is a clean fight. No weapons, no tricks. And none of those fancy magic spells, either. Here we go!" ::::"I don't believe it. I guess you were right!" :::::I hope you aren't angry. "Not at all. It's good to be put in your place once in a while. I guess I shouldn't boast so much... it gets expensive!" :::How about another time? "I don't blame you. If I were in your shoes, I'd chicken out too. Well, offer still stands if you ever want to have a go. :'Can I buy a horse?' ''"Don't mind if you do. What's your price?" :: "That would work, except you ain't got." ::: "Sold. She's all yours. She's already saddled up." ::::Can I buy a horse? "If I had one you could. They're all spoken for." ::On second thought, I'll walk. "Should have known you'd be a cheap one." :How did you come to be known as Horse-Crusher? "Been stuck with the name for years. I've been ridin' horses since I was a lad... nothin' I liked more. But as I got bigger, so did my mounts. Then one day, I was drunker than I've ever been and mounted a poor colt. Broke his back in two. Haven't ridden since." Quotes *''"Got horses that need shoeing, so make it quick."'' Bugs *Brawling with him and losing due to backing away may cause the player's gold to become inaccessible. *If one does not have enough gold to brawl with him and tries to anyway, the brawl dialogue will disappear permanently. *If near the horses while brawling with him and a horse kicks him it may be seen as an assault and cause anyone nearby to become hostile and the player will get a 40 gold bounty added. *Sometimes when brawling with him, he may draw his weapon for no apparent reason and the brawl will turn deadly. If that happens a player may kill him without incurring any bounty. * When doing "Caught Red Handed," the persuasion option does not work, even if the Speech skill is 100, though the intimidation and bribe options still work. Appearances * de:Hofgrir Pferde-Brecher es:Hofgrir Matador de Caballos fr:Hofgrir Casse-Monture pl:Hofgrir Konio-Gniot ru:Хофгир Гроза Лошадей Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters